Toast to Revenge
by Pastry PI
Summary: They say revenge can be intoxicating. After a night of planning, Marik and Bakura learn that alcohol too, causes intoxication.  Thiefshipping, set on the blimp prior to Battle City finals duels commencing.


**Toast to Revenge**

-Set during Battle City finals before the duels begin.

-This is quite crack-y.

-Bad language.

-There are drunken shenanigans. Including drunk!sex with some of the issues associated with being drunk involved.

-The spirit of the Millennium Ring is being referred to as Bakura.

xxxxxx

Marik and Bakura were in intense discussion over their plans for the upcoming finals. The boys had devised a plan for almost every situation and combination of opponents they could think of and were in the middle of an argument over how to handle the situation should Marik be up against Rishid. Rishid was also in the room, standing behind the two of them. Although slightly uncomfortable with the fighting going on he was all too familiar with Marik's stubbornness and due to quickly getting used to Bakura being much the same, he knew enough to keep out of it letting the boys, rather vocally, decide how the hypothetical duel would happen. Rishid had at first been surprised at Marik's deal with Bakura, Marik preferred to be in complete control of a situation and was not good at teamwork unless said teamwork had him as the leader of an incredibly obedient and powerful group. Bakura seemed to share this trait but appeared to be more willing to work with others to get his way provided he got final say in the way things went. Noting that it was getting late, Rishid asked if he may excuse himself as not only did he want to get a good nights sleep but "you two seem to have things under control and I'm quite sure my input is unneeded"

"I'll let you know what we decide in the morning, night Rishid" responded Marik before turning back to Bakura and explaining for what seemed like the fiftieth time that it were best if remained as 'Namu' the entire tournament and that his winning against Rishid was the obvious solution as then he'd be able to summon his god card without raising over suspicion over his identity.

"Yes Master Marik, good night" Rishid said as he walked out of Marik's room.

It was 1am by the time the duellists had finalised their plans, confident that even if they couldn't out duel their opponents, they could manipulate them into losing anyway. Marik had opened one of the two bottles of wine he had found in the room's bar fridge half an hour ago and had been drinking it watered down with Sprite as he wasn't particularly fond of the taste on it's own. He didn't really know why he was drinking, Bakura wasn't and he hadn't had much experience with alcohol, being able to count the amount of times he had had any form of it on one hand. Upon the conclusion of their scheming Bakura filled the coffee mug he had been drinking water from the entire night with the wine.

"To revenge and victory" he said, raising his mug to Marik before taking a mouthful of the contents "Not really to my taste but I've certainly had worse"

"You drink this stuff often enough to make judgement on it's quality? Gotta say, I didn't pin you as the fancy, fine wine expert type of guy" Marik said, more amused than he should have been on account of the half bottle of Chardonnay he'd consumed. Marik refilled his glass with only the wine, trying to mimic his companion. Upon having a large gulp of the stuff he quickly grabbed the Sprite and topped up his drink.

"If I was a fancy fine wine type of guy do you really think I'd be drinking it out of a coffee mug or drinking it as though it were coke?" as if to prove his point Bakura finished his mug in one go before emptying the remnants of the first bottle into the vessel. "If you think you can just compare me to the same group of people that Pegasus comes from you have another thing coming. I'll have you know that one does not have to have had much experience with something to be able to tell if it's shit or not"

"Pegasus?" Marik was smiling even though he didn't understand much of what Bakura had just said.

"Never mind".

For about ten minutes the two of them sat in silence, it was rare for Marik to be quiet that long but as Bakura looked over at the boy, he noticed why. Marik had a determined expression on his face, trying to work the cork out of the bottle with a corkscrew. He wondered how long that idiot had been struggling and decided it was probably for the better that he couldn't open the bottle as he was quite noticeably intoxicated. For another five minutes he watched Marik fight with the bottle, getting more and more frustrated each minute and it wasn't until Marik grabbed his millennium rod and tried to control the bottle into opening that Bakura broke into laugher. The mocking and somewhat chilling laugher caused Marik to stop mid command.

"Fine then, if you're going to be such a jerk about it, you open the damn bottle!" He rolled the bottle over the table to Bakura. Catching the bottle just before it rolled over the edge Bakura worked the cork out easily and filled his mug, swallowing a large amount of the wine before smirking at Marik in a way that suggested he thought himself to be superior to the other boy. Marik just sat there, glaring at Bakura for a good few minutes as he watched him finish off his drink and begin another one.

"What" A white eyebrow was raised.

"Bastard, look at you, all sitting there with your wine that's my wine you immature, rude, jerk" He stood up, walked clumsily over to Bakura and grabbed the bottle before taking a large swig of the contents "I can't even feel my face and that stuff still tastes like something... really disgusting".

"I must say, you're quite intelligent and well spoken when sober but alcohol seems to take that to another level" Bakura replied sarcastically, removing the bottle from Marik's (surprisingly strong for someone who had just proclaimed their face was numb) grip. The last of the wine was enough to fill his mug and although he knew he was going to regret it, he downed the stuff in order to keep it from Marik. It's not that he particularly cared for the boy but he was an integral part of his plan and as much as he'd love to just go back to his own room, he couldn't risk Marik getting blood poisoning or spilling their scheme to anyone. "And that's that. Now please tell me Kaiba didn't supply the rooms with any other drinks, you're being enough of a fucking idiot as it is".

"You don't know the rate at which the idiot is being you! Ha!" Marik retorted, slurring his words and looking as though he'd just given Bakura the worst insult in the world. "You are extremely not very good but it's okay cause I am and I will rod my way to revenge and then the Pharaoh will be dead and we will have revenge and I will be the avenger and something else, I forgot"

"I can't even laugh hard enough to pay enough respect to how fucking dumb you just sounded" Bakura said between fits of loud, slightly crazed laughter. He realised now that the alcohol was begining to take an effect on him too, something, for all his smarts, he had not realised would happen. He was too busy getting angry at himself for drinking so much that he did not notice Marik had just fallen to the floor beside him. He quickly stood up before noticing how weak his legs were and sat down quickly, cursing at himself for being so idiotic.

"Bakura. Do you have any bagels, we need them for the plan" Marik exclaimed as though he'd just had an ephiphany before grabbing onto Bakura's chair and attempting to stand up. Unfortunately for both of them, this only caused the chair to topple over and both of them to fall to the ground. Marik burst out laughing "You just dropped your ground on the floor".

"You just dropped my ground on the floor don't you mean!" It took a moment for Bakura to realise how stupid he had just sounded and another moment to realise his nose was pressed against Marik's cheek. At this point Bakura decided he was too drunk to care about being so close to the other boy, there was nothing repulsive about him and at this state of intoxication, he was harmless. Well, he thought he was harmless, Bakura hadn't considered the threat of the other boy rolling over and licking his face. Bakura rolled away, confused by why Marik had thought Bakura's face would be a good licking target, as far as Bakura knew, it didn't taste all that amazing. He couldn't really talk though he was currently laughing at the fact he'd decided Kaiba had a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon for a penis but couldn't remember why he was even thinking about that. Marik became the focus of his attention again when Bakura noticed he had removed his shirt and was trying to undo his belt and failing.

"What even the fuck you even doing?"

"'s too hot and clothes are the hot creators so they can't be 'n me" The slurred reply made sense to Bakura and he nodded, watching Marik struggle like it was completely normal. Marik gave up on removing his own pants and crawled over to Bakura and began to remove Bakura's pants instead. The two seemed to understand each other, if Marik couldn't remove his own pants, he would remove Bakura's and his problem would be solved. Bakura's jeans proved an easier task and were done with quickly. Marik moved so his face was above Bakura's and forcefully kissed Bakura on the mouth, something that for the first time in a while, had caught him by surprise. Not that it was a particularly bad surprise and he had abandoned logical thinking when he had parted with his seat. Bakura decided if there was any time to act upon the idea of experimenting with Marik that had been sitting in the back of his mind since he'd first met the boy, it was now, when they were both drunk enough to have an excuse. He returned the kiss just with just as much force and purpose as it had been given to him.

It was now Bakura who was struggling with Marik's belt, kissing his abdomen repeatedly as he began to develop a severe hatred of belts. He finally succeeded and followed the success up by removing Marik's pants and boxers fully leaving him completely naked before hurriedly stripping off his own t-shirt. Marik kissed Bakura sloppily yet passionately again, both of the boys breathing heavily whenever they could actually catch a breath. Marik, still on top of Bakura broke from the kiss and trailed his tongue down Bakura's chest and stomach in a way that Bakura found to be strangely erotic. As he was making his way down Bakura's chest Marik pushed Bakura's boxer off his hips, he broke contact with the other's skin to look up at his face. Spitting into his hand and taking Bakura's half erect penis in it Marik began to work at pleasuring the other boy. Due to the muscle relaxing properties of alcohol, it did take longer than it should have for Bakura's penis to become fully erect but Marik knew what he was doing and after fair bit more pumping than he'd expected Bakura was now fully hard. Bakura grabbed at Marik's hair as Marik took him into his mouth.

"You're really good at sucking dick" Bakura said in between loud breaths, not intending for it to sound as to the point as it did. Marik's tongue pressed against the underside of his penis as he moved his mouth up and down it's length, one hand playing with his balls and the other pumping at the surprising small amount of cock Marik couldn't fit in his mouth. Occasionally Bakura's penis would slip out of his mouth when he didn't mean for it to but Bakura found the clumsiness wasn't off putting. The times when Marik's mouth was purposefully not filled with Bakura's length it was sucking on and licking at his balls of licking from end to end of the underside of his cock. Bakura wasn't loud, but the heavy breathing and occasional mutter of "fuck" were sure indicators that Marik was continuing to do a good job without him having to say so. Just as Marik's jaw began to tire and ache from pleasuring the other boy, Bakura climaxed without warning, releasing in his mouth. In surprise, Marik quickly removed his mouth, only to end up getting cum down his chin and in his long hair.

"Wow" was all that Bakura said, laying still for a moment in the afterglow before remembering that Marik also had a cock and it probably wanted attention too. Looking down at where Marik had been he noticed that he was missing only to spot him filling his mouth with and spitting out water from the tap in a continuous cycle. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting your semen out of my throat you jackass" Replied Marik as if he were offended. Bakura shrugged and moved to lie on Marik's bed.

By the time Marik was satisfied that his mouth was clean (though had failed to remove any cum from his hair) he found Bakura passed out on top of his covers. Marik pushed him onto only one side of the bed and lay down beside him before falling quickly asleep himself.

Marik awoke early the next morning to Rishid knocking at his door. His mind still slightly clouded from the alcohol and his not being able to remember a good deal of last night caused him to shout "If that's Rishid, come in!" before he realised that it was not an ideal time for his half brother to see him right now.

**-end-**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.  
><strong>


End file.
